Yo grito, tú gritas, todos gritamos por el helado
by Von C
Summary: Entonces Ino resopló; ¿quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de resistir su mohín de cachorro de perro? Es lo más bonito de todo el continente ninja, ¡más bonito que los propios cachorros en sí! Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por xLoveChuuChuuTrainx.


**Resumen:** Entonces Ino resopló; ¿quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de resistir su mohín de cachorro de perro? Es lo más bonito de todo el continente ninja, ¡más bonito que los propios cachorros en sí! Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por xLoveChuuChuuTrainx.

 **Nota de la traductora/adaptadora:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como este fanfic tampoco me pertenece dado que la autora de esta historia es xLoveChuuChuuTrainx, yo solamente me he limitado a traducirla y adaptarla al español bajo su permiso, por lo tanto, conserva todos sus derechos de autor.

* * *

Yo grito, tú gritas, todos gritamos por el helado.

Lamer.

Lamer.

Lamer.

Lamer.

"¡Saaasuukeee-kuuuun!" Ino, una rubia de cinco años, tiraba de una esbelta figura que gemía, agarrando de la camisa negra de su compañero de juegos de ojos de ébano, con el pelo negro azabache, mirándolo devorar lentamente el helado de vainilla como si se burlara de ella. "Eres tan cruel".

"Eres muy molesta". Dijo el muchacho replicando casi inmediatamente después de la declaración, asegurándose de lamer cada gota de helado de sus labios.

Haciendo una mueca, Ino cruzó los brazos y gruñó en voz baja, mirando hacia las nubes. Hacía calor, más calor que la sesión fotográfica de Megan Fox en bikini… en términos climáticos. ¿Por qué Sasuke tiene que ser tan increíblemente imposibles… y raro? En serio, ¿quién viste una camisa negra en un día con 108 grados? Aparentemente, solo Sasuke lo hace. ¿Acaso él sabe que el negro _atrae_ la luz del sol?

Ino suspiró, limpiándose las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se habían formado en su frente durante los pocos minutos (o eran horas, no podía decir) que había pasado afuera con su compañero moreno. Ella, al igual que los padres de Sasuke, había acordado que era el día _perfecto_ para organizar una cita para los dos… _afuera_ con el calor… y no dentro donde se está agradablemente fresco y sereno. Que empatía (nótese la ironía).

Como resultado de ese pequeño contratiempo, tanto Sasuke como Ino ahora estaban sentados en el banco de un parque admirando la belleza de este cuando no hay nada más que el pacifico balanceo de los árboles y los animales que se escabullen. Pensándolo bien, eso solo se aplicaba Sasuke. Por otra parte, Ino está encorvada, mirando el suelo como si estuviera muerta.

Pasaron un par de instantes e Ino se puso en una posición más erguida, arqueando una ceja, mirando al Uchiha, "Bueno", ella sonrió maliciosamente, "Si soy tan molesta, haré un trato contigo. Si dejo de molestarte, me tendrás que darme tu helado… o dinero para comprar un helado, realmente no me importa, siempre y cuando consiga uno de ellos".

Sasuke cerró los ojos con satisfacción, antes de abrirlos una vez más y mirar juguetonamente a Ino, "No". Dijo sin entusiasmo.

"¿No?". Ino se desplomó en el suelo pero luego le hizo a Sasuke el mohín de cachorro más bonito que puedas imaginar.

"No".

Entonces Ino resopló; ¿quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de resistir _su_ mohín de cachorro de perro? Es lo más bonito de todo el continente ninja, ¡más bonito que los propios cachorros en sí! Colocando cuidadosamente un poco de pelo detrás de su oreja, Ino le dio a Sasuke una fuerte bofetada en la espalda, provocando que se atragantara, "¡Ja! Te lo tienes merecido. ¿No sabes que compartir es bueno? ¡Ahora dame un poco!" Ino sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos para obtener el helado.

Sasuke tosió, alejándose de ella y suspirando de placer mientras saboreaba el dulce sabor del helado, "No".

"¿Qué tal si sí?"

"¿Qué tal si no?"

"Sí".

"No".

"¡Sí!".

"No".

"¡SÍ!".

"Sí".

"¡NOOO! Espera… ¡eres un tramposo! ¡Dámelo aquí, dijiste que _sí_ de todos modos!" Ino le dio a Sasuke una mirada de muerte.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, "Dije que sí, pero luego dijiste que _no_ ".

"Sí, bueno… ¡Ahora digo que sí otra vez!" Ino se quejó. ¡El calor la estaba matando! Justo entonces pensó en un plan no tan brillante, pero sin embargo, estaba segura de que funcionaría. Y entonces, Ino le hizo cosquillas a Sasuke recibiendo un pequeño grito de este como respuesta.

"¡I-Ino! ¡Pa-para! ¡Par-p-para!" Tratando de controlarse la risa, Sasuke jadeó y cayó del banco; su espalda estaba en el lugar donde se supone que tendría que estar su trasero. Sosteniendo su brazo en alto para asegurarse de que el helado no cayera, Sasuke usó su mano libre para intentar hacerle cosquillas a Ino (quien estaba encima de él), para hacer que se alejara de ella, pero falló y como resultado, Ino tiró del otro brazo de Sasuke hacia abajo, cogiendo su querido helado.

"Yo gano". Ino sonrió triunfante, pellizcando las mejillas de Sasuke antes de levantarse encima de él y sentarse en el banco, lamiendo el helado con regocijo.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada, "Mala".

Ino le dedicó otra sonrisa; oh, la vida fue buena.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Este pequeño drabble es para .Fromire.x ya que fue capaz de adivinar mi otra cuenta. De hecho, subí esto ayer, pero decidí editarlo un poco más, así que ahora, ¡aquí esta! Espero que todos lo hayáis disfrutado, por favor, comentad y decidme lo que pensáis de esta pequeña historia. Hago el descargo de responsabilidad (ya que no lo hice al comienzo de la historia) dado que no soy dueña de Naruto ni nada dentro del anime/manga, pertenece estrictamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de la traductora/adaptadora:** Hola de nuevo. Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra breve historia de cuando Ino y Sasuke eran pequeños (he de decir que son mis favoritas, se me nota, ¿no?). Pido perdón de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que pueda tener la traducción. También quiero mandar un saludo a RocioFri (quien sigue todas mis traducciones y las comenta además de poder hablar con ella siempre) y a Ardentida (por sus palabras tan generosas conmigo en sus comentarios). Es muy importante para mí (y generalmente para todos los que escribimos aquí) los comentarios u opiniones de los lectores aunque sé que el fandom de SasuIno, por desgracia, está bastante abandonado y ojalá pudiera revitalizarse como se merece. Por favor, dejad algún comentario si entráis a leer porque los autores nos sentiremos más gratificados y agradecidos en nuestro trabajo (el mío en todo caso es la traducción, los créditos siempre los conservan los escritores originales). Así como también quiero comentar que trato de ser lo más fiel posible a la historia respecto a la traducción. Y sin más dilación, me despido hasta la próxima traducción.

Finalmente, también quería aprovechar para comentar que RocioFri, junto con más autoras habíamos pensado hacer un grupo de chatt de WhattsApp del fandom SasuIno (tanto de escritores como lectores) para que podamos apoyarnos, pasar nuestras historias, conocernos, ser amigos, hablar, etc. Si te interesa nuestra propuesta, mándame un PM con tu información.


End file.
